sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Cvsl 2 part 2
Caillou vs sister location 2 part 2 (Cvsl 2 part 2) is an upcoming meme movie of the Cvsl saga, inspired and ripping off Avengers: Endgame, the movie will come out late summer 2019. Synopsis after Thanos wiped out 50% of the universe, Caillou and the Avengers, now teaming up with Captain Marvel must undo the damage that Thanos made and defeat him once and for all Plot Tide pod chan and Clorox chan are now on archery practice for the summer holidays, with Earth chan preparing the picnic they need, but Clorox chan and Ebola chan are disintegrated by Thanos's snap, leaving Tide pod chan and Earth chan left mourning over their friend's death. 3 weeks after Thanos's snap, Caillou and Zoey are now heading back after their struggle with Thanos in wakanda and Vanellope missing, they have ran out of food and water. now with only oxygen running out, they are saved by Captain marvel, who takes them to the troublemaker club where the Fortnite guys, Codename elf, jonesy, Fable, Brite bomber, and the season 4 battle pass, tell that Thanos wiped out 50% of the universe and killed half memes and that Drift is missing as well. the memes that they tell got wiped out were, Ugandan knuckles, Pewdiepie, Nyannyancosplay, John cena, Tanacon, and many others. Caillou doesn't believe that his brother Daillou got snapped, but he blames Codename elf that they should of helped them get the stones off of thanos after their struggle during Christmas, and went into an argument that it's Thanos's fault for destroying half of the population and took his brother with it and Vanellope, and all of Thanos's imperials and the Black order have retired to play some fortnite. Danvers suggests that they should use the stones to bring back everyone, but as they try to get the stones, Thanos had destroyed them to prevent further use. in anger, Caillou later decapitates Thanos. 1 month later, Drift escapes from the Quantum realm and goes to Caillou and Zoey at the troublemaker club to explain that the Quantum realm can access time travel through space and time of the idea of going back into the past to get the stones to bring back everyone from the snap. Caillou, now feeling over his guilt of loseing his friends and vanellope in the snap, is now playing Fortnite with Codename elf and other fortnite players. Caillou accepts the time heist, and goes to japan, where Tide pod chan has now become a assassin of killing many members of the Yakuza of the loss of Clorox chan and has now fall in love with Earth chan instead, agrees to help. Codename elf presents them with the Avengers weapons and gear for the time heist, Caillou becomes Captain america and Drift becomes Ant man (with the meme to shrink down and go into Thanos's butt and make him explode) and Zoey becomes Hawkeye while Jonesy becomes Iron man and Codename elf is Thor just as Vanellope arrives (who got back from space with the help of the Guardians of the galaxy) and Candlehead. Development while Cvsl 2 was in development, Avengers Endgame was teased on December 2018, with Seb having a sequel after the second movie, because it will not be the third movie but instead, a 2nd part. On December 2018, the film was announced as Cvsl 2 part 2 during New year's eve and had a release date for Spring 2019. On March 2019, since the Cvsl 2 development, Seb confirmed that the memes were snapped by Thanos during Cvsl 2, because it was said during a teaser that every meme, except for Prequel memes (that was mentioned in Cvsl and refrenced in Cvsl 2) and Pewdiepie. on April 2019, the movie was delayed because it has not started production yet, because due to having breaks on Fortnite the movies development and playing Fortnite to cool it off. after the release of Avengers: Endgame, Seb decided that the movie would take place 3 weeks and jumping ahead 1 month instead of 5 years (because it's a bad idea to jump 5 years into the future in the movie) and confirms that Tide pod chan and Earth chan will appear in the movie, (having been seen in the trailer and been teased in the teaser, and ahead of their TV series of them) as they are going to make a appearance in the movie. the teaser video that showed mr incredible learning the truth of the snapped victims and memes from Thanos, Nyannyancosplay, Sans default dance, John cena, Tanacon, Tide pods, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, I'm already tracer, Logan paul, Ben swolo, Disintegration effect (aka i don't feel so good), Ninja has ligma, default dance, Ugandan knuckles, T series, Savage patrick, Tide pod chan, Rick and Morty, The zucc, and Why is Gamora. it is confirmed that Porkins, the rebel pilot who died during the battle of yavin, was erased by Thanos (though he just said his catchphrase "got a bomber here" to stop him from getting snapped, but he is killed by a turbolaser despite the pilots warning's). the meme of Gamora was snapped as it said by Drax, Why is Gamora (meaning that it's unknown rather Gamora got snapped or not).